


Trauma

by heterochromer



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Scouts, Alternate Universe - Student Council, Awkward Crush, Cute JR, HyeongHyeongSaekSaek as Ambalan, JL as OSIS, M/M, Mentioned I.O.I, No Age Differece, Out of Character, Romance, kinda sad but a bit, mentioned Hoolim/Hyunwoo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: Kim Taemin, kelas XI IIS 2, namanya tercantum menjadi ‘panitia terbaik’ untuk tahun ini—meskipun kata orang-orang dia gabut AF.“Ada yang cinlok ternyata.”





	Trauma

Sebenarnya, saat Taemin tahu namanya ikut tertera di daftar panitia lomba eksternal tahunan sekolahnya itu, dia merasa malas luar biasa. “Kok, aku panitia, sih? Itu, kan, proker OSIS,” keluhnya sambil menyeruput es _cappuchino_ cincau dari kantin. “Ngapain Ambalan ikut-ikutan?”

“Yah kocak, Pramuka, kan, di bawah OSIS secara struktur,” sahut Taewoo sambil menyabet kepalanya dengan selembaran kertas di tangannya. “Lagipula, ‘PRODUCE’ itu acara yang ngebawa nama sekolah. Kita bantu-bantulah.”

Taemin menghembuskan napasnya. “Bilang aja sama Hoolim, aku males ikutan.”

“Hoolim sama Jisung malah bersabda ngewajibin Ambalan seangkatan untuk jadi panitia nanti,” kata Taewoo. “Tinggal tanda tangan, dateng rapat, terus dateng di hari H apa susahnya sih?”

“Kamu, kan, tau sendiri aku Ambalan gabut.” Bukannya sadar diri kalau gabut, Taemin malah dengan bangga memamerkan kegabutannya. “Hush, pergi kamu sana. Ganggu orang mau tidur aja.”

Seringai kemenangan terbentuk di wajah Taemin ketika Taewoo mendengus dan melangkahkan kakinya—pergi dari teritori meja Taemin.

“Si Taemin lupa apa ya, kalau di OSIS ada Jonghyun.”

Dan Taemin _terpelatuque_ , kawan semua.

“Woy, Taewoo, balik lu sini!”

**.**

Kalau bukan karena seorang cowok XI MIA 2 bernama Kim Jonghyun, Taemin paling ogah yang namanya mengurus _gini-ginian_.

Dia sebagai Ambalan saja sudah sering diteriaki Ketua Pramuka—Lee Hoolim—karena malas berpartisipasi dalam proker Pramuka. Dia bukannya membenci organisasi yang dia ikuti, tetapi menjadi partisipan rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi panitia. Kemampuan Taemin dalam Kepramukaan sebenarnya bisa dibilang yang terbaik di angkatannya, hanya semua bakatnya itu tertutupi dengan kegesrekan dan kegabutannya.

“Orang, mah, perhatiin rapat bukan sibuk mainin tambang,” komentar Jisung, sang Pemangku Adat yang masih diragukan mengapa ia menjadi Pemangku Adat karena kegesrekannya lebih-lebih dari Taemin.

Taemin yang sedang iseng menguji kemampuan tali-temalinya (yang _mastah_ ) dengan tambang yang tak sengaja ia bawa di dalam tasnya itu pun menoleh ke Jisung. “Ngapain perhatiin, kan kamu juga nyatet,” jawab Taemin santai sambil memainkan simpul jangkar yang baru saja ia buat. “Aku merhatiin kalau Jonghyun udah mau ngomong aja.”

Jisung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. “Panjang umur, tuh, orangnya nongol.”

Taemin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke depan. Jisung tidak berbohong, di depan aula yang mereka pakai untuk rapat lomba kini berdiri seseorang dengan kharisma yang tak tertahankan tetapi memiliki senyuman paling manis yang pernah Taemin lihat.

“Aku Kim Jonghyun, untuk rapat kali ini aku akan menggantikan Kim Jaehwan selaku sekretaris,” ujar Jonghyun sambil menebar senyum sopan, membuat Taemin ikut tersenyum lalu menopang dagunya di atas meja. “Jaehwan memintaku untuk memilih salah satu resperatif dari tiap-tiap organisasi yang bisa menjadi Penanggung Jawab. Dari OSIS, aku-lah representatif yang akan menjadi PJ.”

Sebuah tangan teracung. Im Youngmin—yang Taemin ketahui merupakan Ketua Paskibra—langsung berdiri begitu diperizinkan. “Aku Im Youngmin, dari Paskibra. Aku ingin bertanya, apa tugas dari PJ di sini? Bukankah tiap-tiap lomba memiliki PJ tersendiri dari OSIS?” tanyanya.

Jonghyun tersenyum dan Taemin berharap senyum itu dilayangkan padanya, bukan pada pemuda berwajah mirip Alpaca. “Bukan PJ lomba, representatif hanya akan menjadi PJ untuk panitia yang seorganisasi dengannya. Misalkan aku, aku yang akan menyampaikan informasi dari OSIS atau untuk OSIS dengan panitia lain berasal dari organisasi lain,” jelas Jonghyun lalu terkekeh kecil. “Sebenarnya, sih, terlalu biasa untuk dibilang ‘representatif’. Ada pertanyaan lagi?”

Ada tangan teracung lagi. Jonghyun mengerjap. Taemin tersenyum lebar.

“Aku Kim Taemin, mengajukan diri sebagai representatif dari Pramuka.”

Jisung, Hoolim, dan Taewoo yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersedak karena kaget dengan apa yang mereka dengar—biasanya malah mereka yang bikin Taemin kaget.

“Oh, baiklah,” kata Jonghyun dengan senyuman. “Siapa lagi yang ingin menjadi representatif?”

**.**

**_JaehwannK invited GakhapalID to ‘Representative’ group._ **

**_GakhapalID joined the group._ **

**_JaehwannK : GakhapalID benar-benar ID dari Kim Taemin?_ **

**_YoungIMn : Aku sudah bertanya pada salah satu temannya, dan iya itu memang akunnya._ **

**_JinLG_Yongguk : Aku teman sekelasnya, iya itu akunnya._ **

**_GakhapalID : Halo semua XD_ **

**_JinLG_Yongguk : ... Halo_ **

**_KentaTakada : Wah, Taemin juga menjadi representative! XI IIS 2 squad!_ **

**_JaehwannK : Aku akan menginvite Jonghyun dan meninggalkan group chat ini. Semangat!_ **

**_JaehwannK invited Jonghyunibugi to ‘Representative’ group._ **

**_Jonghyunibugi joined the group._ **

**_JaehwannK : Nah berhubung Jonghyun sudah ada di grup, aku tinggal ya. Ada apa-apa, tanyakan saja ke dia. Daa~_ **

**_JaehwannK left the group._ **

**.**

“Rasanya kayak keajaiban, aku segrup dengan Jonghyun.”

Taewoo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan bosan, memilih untuk tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkataan Taemin dan fokus menyusun lembaran arsip di tangannya. “Jadi setelah sekian lama kamu mencari ID Linenya karena dia tidak masuk grup angkatan, kamu sekarang tahu, ya,” balas Taewoo seadanya tanpa melirik sedikit pun temannya yang sedang berputar-putar kegirangan di Ruang Pramuka.

“Kamu nggak tahu, kan dia pakai foto profilnya dengan wajahnya sendiri sambil megang gambar Wartotle dan itu imut banget,” cuap Taemin, membuat Taewoo mengerutkan keningnya.

“Imut dari mananya, deh? Perasaan dia biasa aja,” gumam Taewoo bingung. “Kalau kamu bilang Minki imut, aku masih bisa ngerti, deh. Meski imutan Dek Yoojung.”

Taemin berdecak. “Dasar pedofil,” ledeknya pada Taewoo yang dibalas dengan gerutuan tidak peduli. “Lagipula, imutnya cowok sama imutnya cewek itu beda. Kalau cewek imut itu biasa, cowok imut itu luar biasa.”

“ _So gay_ ,” komentar Taewoo—Taemin tahu temannya itu tidak ada niatan untuk melukai hatinya. Toh, tidak pernah ada yang bermasalah dengan preferensi seksual Taemin yang melenceng—sudah banyak juga yang seperti itu. “Daripada kamu nyampah di sini tanpa bantuin, mending kamu kasih berkas ini ke anak OSIS.” Taewoo menyerahkan dua lembar kertas HVS ke tangan Taemin.

“Ini apaan?” tanya Taemin bingung.

“Daftar nama Ambalan yang jadi panitia PRODUCE nanti, sama data ukuran bajunya,” jawab Taewoo. “Bagusnya, sih, kamu langsung ketemu Bendahara OSIS. Dia bakal langsung ngasih _list_ harganya.” Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Taewoo mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendapati Taemin nyengir lebar. “Tapi kayaknya, kamu lebih mau ketemu Ketua OSIS-nya ya?”

Dan Taemin langsung menjentikkan jemarinya. “Tepat sekali,” ucapnya lalu segera beranjak pergi. “Itung-itung sekalian modus, siapa tau jadian. Amin.”

Kemudian Taewoo berdecak dan menendang bokong Taemin agar segera pergi dari hadapannya.

**.**

Taemin mengetuk pintu Ruang OSIS yang tampak sepi. Tidak lama berselang, pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka—menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Taemin dan juga berkulit lebih gelap darinya.

Taemin hampir _awestruck_. Yang membukakan pintunya langsung si Ketua OSIS Kim Jonghyun. Dalam hati, ia membatin, _‘emang dah kalau jodoh segala jalan dipermudah.’_

“Ada perlu apa?” tanya Jonghyun dengan suara yang ramah, membuat Taemin menahan dirinya agar tidak komuk. “Kamu Kim Taemin dari organisasi Pramuka, ya?”

Masih _awestruck_ , Taemin mengangguk perlahan. Jonghyun ikutan mengangguk. “Ah, iya. Seongwoo menanyakan soal data diri Ambalan yang menjadi panitia, aku lupa mengabarkannya padamu,” kata Jonghyun dan Taemin langsung tersadar. Ia menyerahkan dua lembar kertas di tangannya itu pada Jonghyun.

“Kebetulan, aku mau kasih ini ke kamu. Eh, maksudnya ke OSIS,” ralat Taemin buru-buru, diselingi dengan cengiran. “Ini udah ada datanya, bisa dijamin lengkap.”

Jonghyun memeriksa data tersebut dengan memindai, membuat Taemin memiliki waktu untuk memperhatikan gebetannya dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia hampir tidak pernah mengobrol langsung dengan Jonghyun sebelumnya dan dia bersyukur mereka tidak secanggung itu saat hanya berdua saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, Jonghyun yang sedang serius seperti ini memang terlihat _manly_ seperti yang banyak orang katakan. Rahangnya tegas dengan tulang pipi yang terlihat jelas, ditambah kulitnya yang agak tan menambah kemaskulinannya. Namun, setelah hampir enam bulan menggebet Jonghyun, Taemin tahu Jonghyun itu sangat pas untuk jadi _uke_ -nya.

“Ya, datanya sudah lumayan lengkap,” ujar Jonghyun, tersenyum dan menatap Taemin. “Terima kasih atas datanya, padahal aku baru saja mau ke ruangan Pramuka untuk meminta datanya.”

“Sama-sama,” jawab Taemin sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. “Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu. Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar?”

Jonghyun mengerutkan keningnya. “Untuk apa?” tanyanya, meski tetap memberikan ponsel pintarnya ke tangan Taemin. Taemin hanya mengisyaratkan Jonghyun untuk menunggu dan Jonghyun akhirnya memilih diam tanpa bertanya.

“Ah, sudah selesai,” kata Taemin dan mengembalikan ponsel Jonghyun ke pemiliknya. “Terima kasih.”

“Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan ponselku?” tanya Jonghyun, mengecek kembali ponselnya. “Ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan di data yang kamu kasih tadi?”

Taemin menggeleng-geleng. “Tidak, kok. Aku cuma _miscall_ ponselku dengan ponselmu, aku ingin tahu nomormu.” Dan Taemin memutuskan untuk nyengir ganteng ketika Jonghyun tampak tidak mengerti. “Dan aku juga udah _add back_ kontakku sendiri di Line kamu, aku nggak bisa _stalk Home_ kamu karena itu, tau nggak?”

Ketika Jonghyun langsung berbalik ke Ruang OSIS-nya dengan kening berkerut dan meninggalkan Taemin sendirian, Taemin sudah merasa cukup senang karena mengetahui nomor telepon Ketosnya yang paling _emesh_.

**.**

**_Jodohku : Malam, Jonghyunie~_ **

**_Jonghyunibugie : Ini siapa?_ **

**_Jodohku : Bukankah aku menamai kontakku sendiri dengan ‘Jodohku’ di ponsel kamu?_ **

**_Jodohku : Ini jodohmu._ **

**_Jonghyunibugi : Oh, Kim Taemin_ **

**_Kim Taemin : Jangan bilang kau merubah namaku lagi di ponselmu?_ **

**_Jonghyunibugi : Iya_ **

**_Kim Taemin : Jahat TT Aku jadi sedih TT_ **

**_Kim Taemin : Kamu lagi apa?_ **

**_Kim Taemin : Aku sedang mengurus keperluan pramuka untuk PRODUCE nanti lho_ **

**_Jonghyunibugi : Tidak ada yang tanya_ **

**_Kim Taemin : TT Jahat sekali TT_ **

**_Kim Taemin : Kupikir kau jadi makin manis jika menjadi jahat seperti itu_ **

**_Kim Taemin : Ayolah, jangan dibaca saja pesanku_ **

**_Kim Taemin : Ayo kita berkencan, Jonghyun-ah_ **

**_Tidak Dikenal : TT Kau benar-benar jahat, beruntunglah aku masih menyukaimu TT_ **

**_Tidak Dikenal : Selamat malam Jonghyun, aku tidur duluan ya_ **

**.**

Semenjak Taemin berhasil mendapatkan nomor Jonghyun, dia semakin gencar untuk mendekati pemuda itu.

Beberapa temannya mengatai Taemin gila karena bersikap seperti penguntit, tetapi Taemin tidak peduli. Dia sudah menyukai Jonghyun dalam kurun waktu yang lama dan baru akhir-akhir ini Jonghyun mengetahui bahwa dia ada, dia berniat memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik.

Lagipula, Taemin tidak seekstrim itu, kok, dalam mendekati Jonghyun. Dia hanya akan menyapa Jonghyun saat pas-pasan saja dan sesekali mengobrol dengannya (meski isi obrolannya berkisar 75 persen menggoda si Ketua OSIS). Hanya itu.

Jonghyun itu baik, Taemin tahu. Dia berhati lemah lembut dan sangat rendah hati seperti yang dikatakan teman-teman dekatnya. Saat Moonbok melupakan beberapa dekorasi yang seharusnya dipasang H-1 minggu sebelum lomba, Jonghyun hanya tertawa ringan dan mengatakan tidak apa. Saat adik kelas ada yang tidak sengaja menyenggol kaleng cat yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mengecat beberapa papan, Jonghyun memaafkannya begitu saja—sekalipun adik kelas itu sangat ingin mengganti rugi.

“Kamu mikirin apaan, sih,” celetuk Hyunwoo tiba-tiba, membuat Taemin tersadar dari renungannya di tengah rapat koordinasi. “Lap dulu, tuh, iler kamu. Malu, dari tadi diomongin sama anak-anak OSIS.”

Dengan buru-buru, Taemin mengelap area di sekitar mulutnya. Sial, dia beneran _ngeces_. Dia melihat sekitar dan menemukan beberapa anak OSIS menatapnya dengan ekspresi menahan tawa—Jonghyun salah satu di antaranya.

Dia terlihat lebih manis jika memasang wajah seperti itu ketimbang berwajah suram ketika bertemu Taemin.

“Kamu kenapa nggak ngasih tau dari tadi,” protes Taemin sambil mendorong pelan rekan sesama Ambalannya. “Kan, aku malu diketawain Jonghyun.”

Hyunwoo hanya memutar bola matanya, tetapi tidak memilih berkomentar mengenai hal itu. “Tadi Minhyun ngasih tau daftar seksi yang _fix_ ,” kata Hyunwoo, menyerahkan selembar kertas binder ke Taemin. “Kamu harusnya bersyukur punya teman yang baik kayak aku. Mana makasihnya?”

“Tumbenan baik.” Dan Taemin terkekeh begitu Hyunwoo memukul lengannya pelan. “Iya, iya. Makasih Kim Hyunwoo sang gebetan Lee Hoolim yang paling tiang.” Hyunwoo kembali memukul lengan Taemin, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Taemin membaca isi kertas binder di tangannya dengan baik-baik. Dia sedikit kecewa mengetahui Taewoo tidak satu seksi dengannya, karena Taewoo sendiri berada di seksi acara. Taemin menelusuri isi kertas tersebut, mencari namanya sendiri.

_Seksi K3_

_Kang Dongho, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Sangbin, Byun Hyunmin, Kim Taemin, Lee Gunmin, Park Woojin, Park Seungwoo, Joo Haknyeon._

“WII ANJAY SATU SEKSI SAMA JONGHYUN!”

Kedua tangan Taemin terangkat di udara, ekspresi wajahnya bahagia.

“Ngg, Taemin, jangan malu-maluin lagi, deh.” Hyunwoo menarik kemeja seragamnya. “Kita masih di dalam rapat koordinasi, lho.”

Ketika Taemin membuka kembali kedua matanya, dia malu setengah mati. Wajahnya memerah sembari ia membungkuk minta maaf karena telah menginterupsi ketenangan rapat dengan teriakannya yang tidak berguna.

(Tanpa Taemin ketahui, Jonghyun di ujung ruangan sana pun wajahnya ikut memerah—antara malu karena namanya dibawa-bawa oleh salah satu dari segelintir manusia teraib di angkatan dan malu karena teman-teman OSIS-nya sibuk menjodoh-jodohinya dengan manusia aib tersebut.)

**.**

Menjadi seksi yang mengawasi kebersihan, keamanan, dan kenyamanan tidak seindah yang orang-orang bicarakan. Pada nyatanya, tugas seksi itulah yang paling berat.

Biasanya, pada proker-proker Pramuka, Taemin ditempatkan di seksi acara atau seksi perlengkapan. Alasannya, badannya tinggi sehingga mudah ditemukan orang lain. Taemin hanya mengiyakan, meski alasan tersebut terlalu mengada-ada karena duet Hoolim-Hyunwoo merupakan Menara Petronas di angkatannya.

“Taemin- _ah_ , bisa nggak kamu jagain tempat itu?” pinta Doyeon sambil menunjuk ke arah Sektor A. Taemin yang sedang mengecek _rundown_ pun mengikuti arah pandang Doyeon.

“Kenapa memangnya?” tanya Taemin.

Doyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dasar cewek cantik. Kalau saja Taemin tidak bertemu dengan Jonghyun duluan, mungkin cewek ini bisa masuk ke pertimbangan Taemin. “Takut ada pendatang ilegal.” Begitu Taemin mengerutkan keningnya, Doyeon buru-buru menjelaskan. “Maksudnya, pendatang yang nggak bayar tiket dan masuk lewat pintu di Sektor A. Kata kakel, tahun lalu kejadian kayak gitu.”

“Ohh.” Perlahan, Taemin mulai _mudeng_. “Ya sudah, aku jagain Sektor A. Kalau ada yang nyariin aku, bilang aja aku di sana ya.” Doyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Taemin segera bergegas menuju Sektor A. Lomba tahunan PRODUCE memang selalu diadakan di gelanggang remaja dekat sekolahnya, itulah yang menyebabkan OSIS harus menarik panitia dari ekskul-ekskul lain karena mereka kekurangan ‘pasukan’. PRODUCE sendiri merupakan ajang kompetisi olahraga dan seni yang cukup populer, membuat para panitianya harus ekstra dalam menjaga agar acara berlangsung dengan sukses.

Pintu di Sektor A terletak di atas, membuat Taemin mendapat penglihatan yang luas. Dia bisa melihat seisi bangunan dari atas sini. Taemin tersenyum lalu mendudukan dirinya di dekat pagar pembatas—kalau seperti ini, kan, dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya tanpa banyak bergerak.

“Kalau niatan kamu ada di sini untuk menggabut, aku akan mengadu pa—”

“ANJU!”

Refleks, Taemin melonjak di tempatnya karena kaget luar biasa. Dia melebarkan matanya, berusaha mengontrol denyut jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat secara singkat.

“Ah elah, udah tau aku kagetan jangan dikagetin do—” Perkataan Taemin terputus.

Jonghyun menatap Taemin dengan mata yang sama lebarnya seperti Taemin. “A-Ah, maaf. Aku nggak tahu kalau kamu kagetan,” jawab Jonghyun. Tampaknya Jonghyun ikutan kaget karena Taemin kaget. “Kamu ngapain di sini?”

“Iya gak apa, aku biasa kaget,” jawab Taemin sebelum ia kembali mengawasi sekeliling—meski sebenarnya ingin sekali memandangi wajah Jonghyun saja. “Aku ngapain? Ya lagi menjalani tugas sebagai K3 yang baik.”

“Mengawasi dari atas sini? Bukan ide yang bagus.” Jonghyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “Pergi sana, keliling-keliling.”

“Siapa yang bilang aku lagi ngawasin dari atas sini,” kata Taemin dengan cengiran usil. “Aku disuruh Doyeon buat jaga pintu sektor ini.”

Kening Jonghyun berkerut sejenak sebelum ia menghela napas. “Ya sudah, kamu turun saja. Aku yang jagain pintu sektor ini dari tadi.” Jonghyun mengisyaratkan Taemin untuk pergi.

“Dih, ngapain. Udah enak aku di sini.” Taemin memeluk tiang pagar pembatas lalu menatap Jonghyun. “Mending kamu aja yang turun. Banyak yang lagi butuh ketua OSIS-nya tuh.”

“Tapi kan, ketua PRODUCE bukan aku, ketuanya Minhyun. Kenapa harus pada nyari aku,” gumam Jonghyun sebelum menguap kecil. “Kamu turun aja, aku yang jaga di sini. Bantuin yang lain aja, aku sendirian bisa kok.”

Taemin memutar bola matanya. Jonghyun terlihat risih akan kehadirannya, membuat Taemin berdecak. “Iya deh, iya deh, aku turun,” gerutu Taemin. Iseng, ia mengacak rambut Jonghyun—yang langsung disusul dengan erangan tidak suka dari sang pemilik rambut. “Kamu di depan orang lain baik, di depan aku jahat gitu.”

“Kim Taemin, turun sekarang.”

Kedua tangan Taemin terangkat di udara dengan main. “Iya, _Leader_ Tersayang Kim Jonghyun, iya.”

**.**

“Kata Doyeon, kamu jaga sektor A. Kok turun?” tanya Taewoo bingung, membuat Taemin mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dan membukanya.

“Diusir Jonghyun,” jawab Taemin seadanya lalu meminum airnya pelan-pelan. “Padahal, sih, aku cuma mau ambil minum terus balik lagi. Kesempatan berduaan sama Jonghyun nggak dateng dua kali, masa dianggurin.”

Taewoo berdecak sebelum menepuk babu Taemin. “Yang semangat ya ngejar Jonghyun-nya,” canda Taewoo. “Kalau kalian jadian, satu sekolah bakal geger.”

“Geger karena pada nggak nyangka Jonghyun bisa dapet pacar seganteng aku, ya?”

“Ngomong sana sama tembok.”

**.**

Saat Taemin kembali ke Sektor A, dia mendapat satu pemandangan indah dan satu pemandangan buruk.

Pemandangan indahnya adalah Jonghyun yang tengah terlelap dengan tubuh bersender pada tembok. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat serius itu pun kini terlihat jauh lebih muda dan tanpa beban, dan itu berhasil membuat hati Taemin berdebar tidak karuan.

Pemandangan buruknya adalah, sepertinya bukan Taemin saja yang menganggap Jonghyun yang tengah terlelap adalah pemandangan indah.

Ada tiga orang pemuda yang Taemin perkirakan sedikit lebih tua dari mereka—berjongkok di hadapan Jonghyun yang terlelap dengan seringai penuh arti di wajah ketiganya. Salah satu pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jonghyun—terlalu dekat untuk bisa dibilang bersahabat. Satu pemuda lainnya memegangi ujung kaus panitia yang dikenakan Jonghyun dan pemuda terakhir meletakkan tangannya di bagian dalam paha Jonghyun yang dibalut celana jins.

Taemin langsung berderap mendekat seiring mata Jonghyun yang mendadak terbuka tetapi ia tidak berdaya karena mulutnya langsung dibekap dengan mulut asing dan pergerakan tubuhnya terkunci dua pemuda lainnya. Jonghyun terlihat panik—satu lawan tiga memang tidak pernah menguntungkan.

Taemin tidak jago berkelahi, tetapi ia pernah mempelajari ilmu bela diri sewaktu masih kecil. Jadi tanpa tendeng aling, ia melayangkan tendangannya ke pemuda yang mencium bibir Jonghyun. Tendangannya langsung mengenai kepala pemuda itu dengan keras dan Taemin langsung menghajar kedua pemuda lainnya.

Ia menerima tinjuan di bagian rahang bawahnya oleh salah satu pemuda yang tadi sempat meletakkan tangannya di tempat yang tidak seharusnya pada Jonghyun, dan tanpa pikir panjang Taemin langsung menghajarnya dengan tinju.

Satu lawan tiga memang tidak menguntungkan, tetapi setidaknya dia berhasil unggul daripada tiga bajingan itu.

Ketiga manusia kotor itu tidak mengatakan apapun ketika kalah, mereka langsung berlari keluar dari gelanggang. Taemin melengos, ia tahu sebenarnya maksud ketiga makhluk itu pada awalnya adalah datang dan menonton perlombaan. Atau mungkin, malah memang bermaksud membuat kekacauan? Mereka masuk lewat pintu di Sektor A, sepertinya mereka memang berniat mencari masalah.

“Hiks ...”

Taemin menoleh, menemukan Jonghyun yang menunduk dalam-dalam dengan posisi tubuh masih di tempat awal. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri, wajahnya disembunyikan di antara lutut tersebut dan badannya bergetar hebat.

Secara mendadak, mulut Taemin terasa pahit.

Ia berjongkok di hadapan Jonghyun. Badan Jonghyun mengejang begitu Taemin menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. “Psst ... Ini aku, Taemin,” bisik Taemin lembut. Tubuh Jonghyun melemas kembali tetapi getaran di tubuhnya tidak berkurang. “Kamu sudah aman, tidak perlu menangis lagi.”

Jonghyun menggeleng-geleng pelan. “T-Tidak, a-aku tau a-aku n-nggak s-serius jadi panitia. A-aku keti-tiduran dan m-mereka semua datang,” ucapnya dengan nada sangat bergetar, Taemin tidak punya hati untuk mendengarnya terus. “M-Maafkan a-aku, Taemin. Aku benar-benar m-minta maaf.”

Taemin langsung merengkuh tubuh pemuda yang ia sukai sejak lama itu. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat Jonghyun diperlakukan tidak senonoh oleh orang lain, tetapi dia jauh lebih sakit mendengar Jonghyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang telah terjadi.

“Bukan salahmu, Jonghyun- _ah_. Kamu sudah menjadi panitia yang baik,” ucap Taemin, membiarkan Jonghyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Taemin dan menarik bagian depan kausnya—seakan meminta Taemin untuk tetap tinggal. “Kamu telah melakukan yang terbaik.”

Ketika Taemin menyadari bahwa isakan Jonghyun mulai mereda seiring cengkraman di bagian depan kausnya mengendur—ditambah dengan suhu tubuh yang mendingin dari pemuda di dekapannya, Taemin langsung menggigit bibirnya.

“Astaga, dia pingsan!”

Karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Taemin mengangkat tubuh Jonghyun dengan gaya _bridal_ lalu berteriak ke arah sekumpulan panitia.

“JONGHYUN PINGSAN, SIAPIN TANDU!”

**.**

Minki menyodorkan segelas teh manis hangat ke arah Taemin yang langsung Taemin terima dengan sedikit sungkan. “Makasih karena udah nyelamatin Jonghyun,” kata Minki secara tiba-tiba.

“Ha?” tanya Taemin dengan sedikit terkejut. Minki menghela napas.

“Aku liat pas kamu lagi berantem sama tiga berandal gak dikenal di deket pintu Sektor A. Aku liat pas Jonghyun lagi berusaha ngatur napasnya tapi ia sendiri ketakutan luar biasa. Aku liat,” jelas Minki sebelum tersenyum minta maaf. “Aku nggak bantu, aku minta maaf. Aku juga sama syoknya dengan Jonghyun jadi aku cuma diam di tempat, bahkan aku nggak bisa manggil Dongho untuk ngebantu kamu.”

Taemin tersenyum tipis, menyeruput tehnya dengan perlahan lalu kembali mengompres memar di rahangnya akibat terkena bogem. “Nggak apa, aku cukup beruntung masih bisa bertindak,” gumam Taemin, melirik Jonghyun yang terbaring di salah satu tandu di ruang panitia. “Dia bekerja terlalu keras.”

“Jonghyun selalu kayak gitu, bekerja kelewat keras.” Minki menghela napas. “Kamu mau aku kasih tau sesuatu?”

Alis Taemin terangkat. “Apa?”

“Jonghyun nggak selemah itu sebenarnya. Tapi tadi, pengalaman kayak tadi itu bukan kali pertama,” cerita Minki dengan pelan. “Aku, Jonghyun, Minhyun, dan Dongho sudah bareng dari SMP. Dulu di SMP, dia pernah mengalami hal serupa. Yah, waktu itu lebih kayak kecelakaan, sih, tapi Jonghyun tetap trauma.”

“Kecelakaan?”

Minki mengangguk. “Waktu itu, salah satu dari anak seangkatan kami jahil banget sama Jonghyun dan Jonghyun selalu meladeninya. Mereka jadi dekat, dan suatu hari mereka berdua diharuskan mengambil keranjang bola di gudang sekolah.” Minki menyesap tehnya lagi. “Aku gak tau benar kronologinya, tapi, yah, Jonghyun hampir kehilangan segalanya hari itu.”

“Aku dan Minhyun menemukannya terbaring di lantai gudang dengan aliran air mata yang masih hangat, nggak lama setelah kita lihat anak itu keluar dari gudang dengan terburu-buru dan menangis juga,” lanjut Minki. “Anak itu, aku tahu anak itu baik. Dia hanya bertindak terlalu jauh, beruntunglah dia menyadari sebelum nafsu benar-benar mengelabuinya.”

“Jonghyun ditemukan pingsan?” tanya Taemin lagi. Minki mengangguk.

“Ya, dan untuk beberapa lama dia jadi mudah panik lalu pingsan. Dia selalu bilang dia baik saja, tapi kami semua tau dia nggak baik-baik aja,” kata Minki kemudian menatap Taemin. “Itu masa yang sulit buat Jonghyun. Tapi beruntunglah, semuanya berjalan dengan baik di SMA—sebelum dia ketemu kamu.”

“Kok aku?”

Minki menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. “Kamu suka Jonghyun, kan?” Taemin mengangguk tanpa ragu. “Kamu suka dia dan ingin dekat sama dia dengan menggodanya terus. Persis dengan apa yang terjadi saat SMP dulu. Jonghyun takut masa lalunya terulang dan dia jadi mudah panik lagi. Itu yang buat Minhyun sekarang harus sering berada di dekatnya.”

Minki menepuk bahu Taemin dengan senyuman di wajahnya. “Aku, sih, yakin kamu orang yang baik.” Minki melirik Jonghyun sekilas. “Tinggal Jonghyun yang memutuskan untuk buka hatinya lagi untuk kamu atau nggak.”

**.**

“Asiknya, PRODUCE udah selesai~” Jisung merenggangkan kedua tangannya di udara. “Badan aku udah pegel banget bolak-balik ngelilingin gelanggang selama tiga hari berturut-turut.”

“Kamu cuma bolak-balik jualin makanan ke pengunjung, lah aku beneran bolak-balik buat ngurusin peserta. Capekan mana?” Hyunwoo menjulurkan lidahnya ke Jisung, membuat pemuda bermarga Yoon itu langsung menendang pahanya.

Seluruh panitia PRODUCE kini telah duduk lesehan di tengah lapangan seusai acara. Kelelahan bercampur syukur karena acara berjalan sukses, mereka semua memutuskan berleha-leha sejenak sebelum pulang.

“Hai, hai, Ong Seongwoo di sini.” Terdengar suara dari pengeras suara, membuat Taemin terlonjak kaget dan membuat Hoolim tertawa. “Sambil istirahat, gimana kalau kita bikin angket panitia?”

Langsung terdengar banyak bisik-bisik tanda setuju, membuat pemuda bermarga Ong yang memegang jabatan sebagai Seksi Bidang II itu mengulas senyum cerah. “Ayo, ayo, nanti Daniel bakal ngasih kalian secarik kertas masing-masing dan kalian tulis angket apa aja yang mau kalian buat! Mau terganteng, tercantik, terhitz, terbadai, terancam punah, terlilit utang, terombang-ambing, apapun itu, tulis aja!”

Semua tertawa dengan humor tidak jelas dari Seongwoo. Daniel pun mulai berjalan dan memberikan masing-masing anak secarik kertas kosong. Ketika Taemin menerimanya, ia bingung mau menuliskan apa.

“Tulis saja ‘tertampan : Kim Taewoo’, gitu,” bisik Taewoo di sebelahnya, membaut Taemin tergelak singkat sebelum menyikut lengan Taewoo.

“Idih ogah amat,” jawab Taemin sebelum melirik Taewoo. “Pinjem pulpen dong.”

Setelah menuliskan angketnya, Taemin berjalan menuju ke depan dan mengumpulkan kertasnya bersamaan dengan panitia lainnya. Seongwoo terlihat senang karena banyak yang berpartisipasi.

“Oke ya, kertasnya aku anggap udah kekumpul semua!” seru Seongwoo yang disahut dengan suara-suara antusias. Seongwoo mengambil secarik kertas dan membacanya. “Terganteng : aku (Kim Jaehwan). Mana si Jaehwan, minta disambit.” Seisi gelanggang dipenuhi tawa ketika Jaehwan malah nyengir tidak berdosa.

“Ter _-buffering_ : Kwon Hyunbin. Wah gila, bener banget!”

“Teretjeh pake huruf T sama J : Yoon Jisung. Nggak bisa dibantah kalau ini.”

“Teranak-tirikan : Yoon Jaechan. Anjir, apaan ini maksudnya, hahaha.”

“Ter- _daddy able_ : Kang Dongho dan Kang Daniel. Astaga, siapa yang nulis beginian?!”

“Tergingsul : Park Woojin. Iyain aja aku mah.”

Hanya ada sedikit angket yang jelas, kebanyakan semuanya berisi lawakan tidak berguna yang membuat panitia lain tertawa. Taemin sendiri merasa terhibur dengan angket tersebut, ia ikut tertawa dan menikmatinya.

“Terbaik : Kim Taemin.” Seongwoo langsung mengerjap. “Woa, nggak nyangka ada yang bilang Taemin baik. Bukannya kamu gabut?” tanya Seongwoo dengan main-main, mengundang gelak tawa.

“Gabutan mana sama kamu, kerjaannya cuma nyari cewek cantik,” balas Taemin bercanda.

“Ah, Taemin, jangan buka kartu dong!”

Acara pembacaan angket pun berlanjut. Namun, benak Taemin terawang-awang ke angket yang ditunjukan padanya. Kim Taemin? Terbaik? Wow. Jelas sekali itu bukan dari Taewoo atau komplotan anak Ambalannya.

Lalu siapa?

“... Wow, angket yang kali ini super sekali,” gumam Seongwoo setelah membaca secarik kertas baru di tangannya. “Tertanda Milik Kim Taemin : Kim Jonghyun.”

Seisi ruangan langsung terdiam sebelum memandang ke arah Jonghyun yang duduk di antara gerombolan anak OSIS-nya. Sedetik kemudian, teriakan “Cieee” pun mengudara.

Jonghyun sendiri terlihat kaget bahwa nama disebut oleh angket tersebut, dia berkali-kali bertanya pada temannya apakah yang ia dengar tidak salah. Taemin tidak bisa menahan senyumannya—beberapa teman-temannya langsung mendorong-dorong bahunya untuk menggodanya.

“Ehmm, _uhuk_ , ada yang cinlok ternyata. Aku tinggal nunggu PJ-nya aja,” komentar Seongwoo _rempong_  sambil nyengir usil. “Yaudah, lanjut ke angket berikutnya.”

Pandangan Taemin tidak bisa lepas dari Jonghyun setelah itu. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana rona merah muncul di pipi pemuda tersebut, bagaimana ketika pandangan mereka berdua bertemu dan Taemin melayangkan senyuman terlembut yang pernah ia buat.

Ketika Jonghyun membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman yang amat manis, Taemin memantapkan tekad di dalam dirinya.

Oh. Mulut Jonghyun bergerak—berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara.

_‘Angket buat kamu itu ... dari aku.’_

Jantung Taemin seakan berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum ia membuat _sarang finger_ ke arah ketua OSIS-nya. Jonghyun kembali memerah.

Dia akan menghilangkan trauma Jonghyun.[]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Sebuah arsip lama dari jaman-jaman Position Evaluation tapi baru bisa aku rilis sekarang karena niatnya baru dapet.
> 
> Aku lupa segala ramblingan aku waktu itu hehe. Yang facts di bawah ini murni asli ada pas awal aku nulis ini tanpa revisi.
> 
> Fact (1) : Taemin punya dua tato, satu di pergelangan tangannya satu lagi di dadanya kalau gak salah.  
> Fact (2) : Tangannya Taemin gede guys :” Bahunya juga ternyata lebar, aku bener-bener merhatiin tiap momen Fear team dan Taemin itu beneran hidden seme hikseu.  
> Fact (3) : Di suatu interview (kalau gak salah pas Daybreak era), Jonghyun bilang sendiri kalau dia itu lebih ke cute ketimbang gentle. Aww, jadi gemesh. Bener deh, JR jadi seme semakin terhapus di otakku.  
> Fact (4) : Taemin-Taewoo itu sama tak-terpisahkannya kayak Ongniel. But it kinda hard to ship them because Mnet didn’t give them enough screentime.
> 
> Udah segitu aja sih yang mau aku bilang. Mind to give this fic a lot love? :9


End file.
